


Дышать

by Leytenator



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator





	Дышать

Логан думает: «Нахуй мне это надо?»  
У него есть холодное пиво в запотевшей банке — безусловно, он предпочел бы что покрепче, но два старинных приятеля то ли выпили, то ли побили весь запас виски в доме, выясняя, кто из них больший мудак, а вставать и идти в магазин лень.  
— Нет, — отрезает он, делая щедрый глоток.  
— А отпить? Разочек? Тебе жалко?  
— Ты несовершеннолетняя задница.  
Пьетро фыркает.  
— Все равно я в любой момент могу сбегать себе за пивом. За любым пивом, а не той мочой, который ты накачиваешься. Кстати, давно хотел спросить — твои способности к ускоренной регенерации распространяются на протрезвление? Обидно, если так, правда?  
— Вот и сбегай. Хоть за пивом, хоть куда. Главное подальше.  
— Так неинтересно. — Пьетро откидывается на спинку потертого кресла и сползает вниз, вытягивает ноги в серебристых кроссовках. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, но потом улыбается и снова широко распахивает их. — Спорим, я успею отпить из твоей банки так, что ты даже не заметишь?  
— Я — не замечу. Мои когти — еще как. Они, знаешь, реагируют раньше, чем я успеваю об этом подумать.  
Пьетро в который раз облизывает губы.  
— Пить хочется.  
— Сбегай.  
— Нет.  
— Это мое пиво. И ты только что сказал, что оно на вкус как моча.  
— Ну это же чужое пиво, — доверительно улыбается Пьетро и тянется к банке показательно медленным движением.  
— Хренов клептоман. Посоветую твоему отцу вогнать тебе в руку какую-нибудь гайку и случайно забыть вытащить.  
— Ты чудовищно скучный. — Пьетро закатывает глаза и облизывается.  
Логан смотрит на его губы и в который раз думает: «Нахуй мне это надо?»  
Он замечает, что сигара почти дотлела и обжигает пальцы, только когда жадно втягивает воздух и чувствует легкий запах паленой кожи.  
Воздух густой, Логан ощущает себя — впервые за долгое, долгое время, — огромно-неповоротливым, старой ржавой махиной с потекшим маслом и свечами, которые давно бы стоило заменить.  
Пока он разворачивается на широком шоссе, серебристый скутер уже успевает нарезать вокруг него пару кругов.  
Логан улавливает движение краем глаза — даже не видит его, просто ощущает легкую дрожь в плотном воздухе.  
— Сбегал-таки? — вяло интересуется он, допивая одну и открывая следующую банку.  
— Не-а. Я же сказал, я хочу поспорить с тобой на твое пиво.  
— Куда бегал? Могу посоветовать одно хорошее направление. Тебе как раз подойдет.  
Пьетро придвигается к нему и доверительно сообщает:  
— Бегал поссать. Иногда, знаешь, накатывает такое желание.  
— Не прищемил себе ничего, пока спешил?  
— Ну, конечно, нет. Успел аккуратно стряхнуть и даже пару раз передернуть.  
Логан хочет рассмеяться, да только не выходит.  
От малолетнего кретина в самом деле пахнет дрочкой.  
— Так какое направление ты хотел мне подсказать? — спрашивает Пьетро, нависая над его креслом. Нахрена он облизывает свои гребаные губы, нахрена Логан сидит тут и пялится на них, нахрена пьет это сраное пиво?  
— Нахуй, — говорит он.  
В следующую секунду он шипит и подскакивает, отряхивая джинсы от хлынувшего во все стороны пива.  
— Надо же, твои когти и в самом деле соображают быстрее, чем ты, — удивленно качает головой Пьетро, не торопясь выпускать пропоротый бок банки из пальцев.  
Много чего успевает отреагировать раньше, чем Логан включит мозг.  
Пьетро задыхается и краснеет неровными пятнами, проводит языком по нижней губе, которую Логан едва не прокусил насквозь, и смотрит на него, смотрит, моргая часто-часто.  
Логан отшвыривает пустую банку и кривится.  
— Пива хотел?  
— Ага. Ну, и чтобы нескучно было, — быстро кивает Пьетро.  
Логан смотрит на его пунцовый припухший рот.  
— Больше не осталось.  
— Нет, еще тут есть.  
В тот момент, когда Пьетро прижимает ладонь к его промокшим джинсам в паху, Логан сгребает его волосы в кулак и тянет на себя.  
— Только попробуй включить свою супер-скорость.  
— О, ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — шепчет Пьетро, широко распахнув глаза, а в следующий миг Логан воет, запрокинув голову до хруста позвонков, потому что чертовы пальцы одновременно на его члене, на его бедрах, стискивают зад, царапают ногтями живот, потому что горячий рот сосет головку его члена, плотно сжав губы, а язык вылизывает яйца, кожу под ребрами, пальцы, которыми Логан пытается ухватиться за чужой подбородок — и все это одновременно.  
— Никогда не отказывайся от того, о чем не имеешь никакого понятия, — хрипло говорит Пьетро, глядя на него снизу вверх. От угла его губ тянется к влажной головке члена Логана нитка слюны.  
— Я тебя сейчас выдеру, паршивец. В прямом смысле, места живого на заднице не оставлю, сидеть не сможешь, — выталкивает из себя Логан, представляя перед глазами круглый бледный зад и поджавшиеся яйца между разведенными бедрами, прогнувшуюся поясницу.  
— Спасибо, но я уже кончил, — отвечает Пьетро — и берет у него в рот, неглубоко, неумело, и в этот момент Логан понимает, что спешкой тот просто компенсировал свою неопытность.  
От этой мысли яйца сводит, а из головы выбивает последние мысли раскаленной волной.  
Он трахает горячий рот быстро и резко, спускает, цепко обхватив ладонью влажный затылок и не позволяя отстраниться.  
Пьетро дергается, закашлявшись, утирает сперму с губ и медленно поднимается на ноги, сердито смотрит на него.  
— Я мог и задохнуться, знаешь ли.  
— Значит, учись дышать быстрее, — пожимает плечами Логан, глядя, как тот заправляет в штаны обмякший член.  
Пьетро растягивает губы в улыбке и откидывает с лица налипшие волосы.  
— Дышать быстрее — это, собственно, то, что я и пытаюсь делать рядом с тобой. Постоянно.  
Логан думает, что сейчас ему точно не помешало бы что-нибудь покрепче пива.  
Больше он ни о чем не думает.


End file.
